Nagi no Asukara: Coming home
by Elephas The Eternal
Summary: Two years have past since the people of Shioshishio's return from hibernation and the calming of the sea god, Tsumugu has finished his College degree and moves back to the town he grew up in. Arriving home unannounced to anyone he hopes to surprise his girlfriend Chisaki with the news of his early finish and begins to start the next stage of their life together.


Tsumugu could hear the train's breaks squeal on as it slowed itself coming up to the platform ahead, the old train stations peeling paint and rusting signs a warm reminder of his hometown. He waited a moment as the announcer declared the arrival, the doors hissing open to the concrete platform. He inhaled deeply as he stepped out of the carriage and looked over the empty station. No one else had gotten off and he seemed to be alone, part of this was due to the fact he hadn't told anyone that he would be back today, not thinking it a big deal.

With his oceanography course finished there was nothing left keeping him in the city, and despite his calm and expressionless demeanour, there was someone he couldn't wait to see. Stepping out of the station he looked over the bustling town of fisheries, houses and grocery stores feeling that he had finally made it home. The town was alive with commotion as the people of Shioshishio and the townsfolk interacted in their daily routines. After a short moment taking it in he began to make his way home, toward the outskirts of town where his grandpas house was located, along the way he gazed into the sea where many f his adventures with his friends had happened, and 2 years ago where his old childhood friends and the people of Shioshishio had awoken from. It had seemed like a dream for so long and he could scarcely imagine he had lived it, yet it had happened, and thanks to that he had finally admitted that he loved Chisaki. In the next few days he would probably catch up with everyone but for now, his thoughts lingered only on his home.

After an hour or so of walking he arrived at the gates of his grandpa's property, the dirt driveway crunched under his feet as he made his way to the house and the setting sun giving a remarkable reflection of the seas surface. He made his way to the door and knocked to see if anyone was home.

"Just a moment." Came a gruff, elderly voice.

"Don't worry grandpa I'll get it." Another called this one feminine and calm, a voice he had been eager to hear since his last call to the residence.

"Hello how can-" the door slid open to reveal a beautiful young woman appeared in the doorway. She had long and wavy purple hair, and sparkling blue eyes, she was wearing a white sweater and a short denim skirt and a look of dumbfounded surprise on her face.

"TSUMUGU?!" she blurted out loudly as he gave her a smile.

"Hi Chisaki." He said simply as she pounced onto him, wrapping her arms tight around him as he did the same, her face nuzzling his neck.

"Why didn't you tell me you where coming home? I would've prepared a special dinner!" she exclaimed, pulling away as she let go of him, instead grabbing his hand as they walked into the house.

"I didn't want to make a fuss." He shrugged as his grandpa gave him a smile and a nod.

"Welcome home."

"Thanks Grandpa." He smiled.

"I've only made dinner for Grandpa and I" Chisaki sounded disappointed.

"It's fine, I have a few snacks in my bag" Tsumugu said.

"No, that's not enough, here share some of mine." Chisaki pointed at the ground next to where she had her seat and almost pulled him along with her.

"Sit down Tsumugu." She requested as she let go of him and sat herself. Not wanting to argue he found a cushion and some chopsticks and seated himself beside her. He could tell from the way she was smiling and her eyes sparkled that she was overjoyed that he was there. They had been dating for two years, but most of that time he had been away in the city. Not wanting to admit it, he had worried himself over those years, about leaving her alone. She was precious to him and he knew every time he had to go back that she was sad, he was also well aware of the fact that most of the men in town admired her beauty and although he never said anything about it, he admitted to himself he was worried the distance between them could cause trouble. She seemed to notice his worry.

"Is something the matter?" she asked, delicately pulling her hair behind her ear as she looked at him intently.

"Nothing." He replied, though his face was slightly redder.

"Grandpa got quite a good haul today, the fishermen where quite surprised."

"Young hooligans think they know it all, I showed em that I've still got it." He chuckled as Chisaki smiled at him.

After dinner Grandpa headed to bed, the two stood in the kitchen, washing up. Chisaki felt nervous standing next to Tsumugu, not because of him, but his features had only grown on her since they had started dating, and the time between his visits always felt too long she felt he changed so much between each visit and it made her nervous that she might be getting further away from him.

"Is something the matter?" he asked calmly as he passed her a bowl that she began to dry.

"It's fine." She said

"If anything's wrong-"

"Its fine Tsumugu, I'm just really happy you're here." She sighed, he could always tell, it was one of his best, and sometimes most annoying features, it always reassured her that he cared and that he was focused on her.

"I just see how much you've changed since last time, and I feel a little nervous." She admitted with a sigh. Tsumugu dried his hands as he finished washing the last bowl and moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Chisaki began to feel her face flush as his embrace comforted and excited her; she fell back a little into him as she looked up at his handsome face.

"You've been changing too, every time I see you, you get more and more beautiful." He said, Chisaki felt her face blush harder as his words made her more self conscious.

"Do you really think so?" He always knew what to say, she felt so safe in his arms.

"Always." He nodded

"And you won't have to worry about not seeing me anymore." He continued.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused as to what he meant.

"I just finished my degree today, I've pretty much graduated." He replied, as Chisaki's eyes widened.

"You mean it?! We have to celebrate! Grab Gandpa's Plum wine!" she said excitedly, her heart was now racing, she was finally able to live with him again, they could go on lots of dates and maybe plan a holiday.

"Hold on, are you sure?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, we HAVE to celebrate it." She exclaimed as he let go of her, looking for glasses as he retrieved the wine. They made their way through the shouji doors and sat beneath the awning of the roof, Tsumugu poured the wine then set the bottle down before raising his glass, Chisaki doing the same.

"To your graduation." She smiled at him, he smiled and nodded.

"To graduation."

After a few hour of drinking and two bottles of plum wine, most of it being drunk by Chisaki, the two sat listening to the calming sound of waves crashing against the shore. Chisaki looked well worn out, the two had been talking while they drank, Chisaki doing the most of it, Tsumugu preferring to listen quietly as she told him about what had changed since their last phone call and what her nursing was like. Chisaki let out a long yawn, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"We should probably head to bed." He said calmly

"I'll get out my futon, you head to bed." He said, standing and attempting to walk toward the stairs, but Chisaki's hand gripped his wrist.

"You don't need to do that." She said quietly.

"You can sleep in mine…" her voice was a touch above a whisper as she said that, her face bright red and her eyes cast at the floor.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly.

"I mean…it's normal for couples, isn't it?" she said, looking up at him, embarrassment making her face flush bright red.

"I…guess." This was true, but in their time as a couple the two had never really slept in the same place together, but he didn't wish to say anything, Chisaki was clearly trying not to show her embarrassment, and to be honest Tsumugu wasn't too opposed to the idea either, it had just never occurred to him.

"Ok, I'll let you get dressed first." He said as he collected the empty bottles and glasses and moved toward the kitchen.

"Okay." Chisaki mumbled as she walked up the stairs toward he room. Whilst putting the bottles away Tsumugu heard a loud crash from upstairs and a loud thud. Worried he quickly ran upstairs and opened the door to Chisakis room, finding her sprawled on the floor. She had almost managed to put her pyjamas on by herself, falling just short of getting her shirts buttons done up.

"Owwww." She winced as she held her arm. Tsumugu rushed over to her side.

"Are you hurt?" he asked concern in his words.

"I think I landed on my arm." She muttered as she held it, before blushing, her shirt was open, not enough so he could see her naked breasts, but enough for her to find it embarrassing.

"Don't look!" she cried, pushing him away in a knee jerk reaction and turning away from him before she began to do her buttons up.

"I'm such a klutz." She cursed as Tsumugu stood up again.

"Sorry Tsumugu, I didn't mean to." She sighed, finally doing up all her buttons she turned to face him. It wasn't that she didn't want him to see her…naked….it's just; she wasn't ready for it at this time.

"It's fine, I was worried you'd hurt yourself." He reassured her.

"I'll get changed in the bathroom." He said as he grabbed his pyjamas and left the room, she knelt by the futon, awaiting his return. After a few minutes she heard his footsteps down the hall before her door slid open, he set down his dirty clothes and crawling into the futon on the opposite side. She then crawled into it too, her back facing him as she pulled the duvet over herself.

"Comfortable?" she asked nervously, hoping she didn't take up too much room with her body.

"Very." He replied. Chisaki could feel his body's warmth on her back and their proximity made her blush, she felt his chest inhale and exhale, and listened to his breathing for a few minutes. She still couldn't sleep, for some reason wanting to know if he could either but not wanting to wake him if he was, carefully she turned her body to face him.

"Can't sleep?" he asked, his dark eyes looking into hers, she felt her face heat up more.

"Not really…" she said.

"I can go get the-"

"No" Chisaki said firmly

"I'm just worried that…I might be taking up too much room…or-" before she could say anymore he pressed a kiss to her lips, at first she was stunned, but she quickly melted into the kiss. After what seemed like minuets he pulled away.

"You don't have to worry around me, I love you Chisaki, just relax." He said, words soothing her as she tucked her head beneath his chin, his arm moved to pull her closer and soon she found herself at ease, drifting off into sleep.


End file.
